


Unexpected Cooperation

by Scornine



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 21:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20298124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scornine/pseuds/Scornine
Summary: He knows.





	Unexpected Cooperation

那个人尝过毒药和鲜血，处决过信徒和罪犯，也见过死亡和深渊，但是唯独没有推开那个散发着苏格兰黑羊威士忌和火药味道的怀抱。

也许早就明白了那即是归宿。

“怎么样，康纳？不对劲马上告诉我，我会直接断开数据的传输。”老警探的胡须和银发印着屏幕的蓝光，神情凝重地俯身在一块连接着无数根杂乱数据线的终端显示屏上，手指随时准备点下停止按钮。

他面前是一位正连接着几条传输线路的仿生人，康纳型RK800-51，性别β，目前服役于底特律警局。

数小时前汉克·安德森队长一脚踹开了这个地下改造窝点的大门，藏身于其中的三个非法改装仿生义肢以及仿生人程式的技师被戴上银色手铐扭送走后，破译情报程序的任务就被委托在了康纳头上。

但是狡兔三窟，地下的老鼠们在这个程式上设置了颇为复杂的电子锁，虽然这难不倒康纳，但这个情报所在的程式常常被小老鼠们用作Ω仿生人的测试上，也许没意料到有人会需要这个附带在程式上的使用记录作为情报，最后一项解锁命令被设置成了需要是性别为Ω才可执行。也许本意是为了防止把错误性别的仿生人置于程式下吧。

这个设备上的程式锁只能一起打开，否则在性别不符的警报后会提示使用记录被清除。而此时汉克身边，也许该说底特律警局内就根本没有Ω的仿生人。

当汉克咆哮着问身边那几个同样焦急的警员“你们谁是Ω！！！”时，一只手举了起来，是和汉克关系颇近的克里斯，汉克皱起了眉。

但是他没等汉克提出“你小子不是β吗”的质疑，就指了指康纳道：“康纳已经破解的其他解锁命令，是没办法直接传给人类的吧？而且局子里没有Ω的仿生人，如果没法解锁，咱们就只能放弃这个信息了。”

汉克火气又冒了出来，抬脚用力踢翻了一块铝板，却忽然听见身边白色的手还触摸着显示屏的康纳的声音。

“副队长，这台终端内有模控生命内部较新版本的Ω程式，我连接入校对了一下，是干净的。”

“该死的康纳你想干什么？！”汉克转过身，惊怒交加地看着面前那个脸上表情丝毫未变，眼神一片坦然的仿生人。

“下午三点后，记录就会被清除，这事关能否破案，汉克。另外安装另一个性别系统对我来说就像在计算机上装个虚拟机一样，只需要占用一部分内存而已，我的其他程式并不会受到影响。”

“Ω的系统只是与β不能同时开启而已，任务结束后我会立刻删除的，不用担心。”老警探听见那个仿生人淡淡地说。

“他妈的你塑料脑壳子里只有任务是不是，万一里面藏了什么该死的病毒怎么办，你就得回厂返修了懂吗？”汉克简直想敲敲面前这个自己的搭档的脑袋问问里面有没有住着个小混蛋，总是让他心惊肉跳。

“我们别无他法，这是最好的选择。而且我刚刚安装好了Ω的程式，汉克，并无病毒。”他注意到康纳额角的灯环在几秒的黄色闪烁后，慢慢变回了稳定的蓝色。

“你…..”老警探感觉自己快被气死了。

“呼….快把这个锁开了，我要回去吃披萨。”他揉揉额角，朝仿生人的方向挥挥手，转身就想往门外走，无视了身后“你今天已经不能再摄入高热量食物”之类的建议。

“副队长，这个程式需要开一次测试才会进入使用者记录界面，请你帮我守住终止数据传输的按钮。万一测试有异常，按下即可终止。”康纳手别在背后，连上传输线路后缓缓闭上眼。

他有些无奈的叹了口气，但还是把汉克叫住了。

“当然我自身的系统反劫持水平处于底特律顶端，不需要担心感染问题。”像是想起什么似的，他突然又补充道。

“谁他妈替你担心。”汉克·安德森嘟囔了一句，脱下外套，脸黑得像锅底似的守在操作终端旁，不耐地抬眼看向站得笔直的搭档。

虽然时不时灯环会变成黄色，但约莫十分钟后，康纳睁开了眼，仿佛只是休息了会儿一样，伸手拔出了终端上插着的储存芯片。

“大功告成。”他说。

汉克·安德森几不可闻地松了口气，把康纳手里递过来的芯片随手传给拿出了证物保管盒的克里斯，抬身就走向搭档身边。

“我原以为会是多么刁难人的测试，但只是两次对程式正确性和附加功能的确认而已，我想我们可以回……”

他的搭档拔掉了传输的线路，带着轻松基调的话还没说完，脚步却骤然停下，语气急速变化。

“我想我们……暂时不能回去了…汉克。”

银发老警探听着身后人传来的话语声，刚想给搭档一个白眼问：又怎么了我的侦探先生——的时候，地下室里突然爆发开的熟悉而又浓烈的信息素让他脸上剧变。

“发生了什么？！康纳，康纳！！！”汉克急忙一步迈回搭档身边，紧握着他的肩膀大声问道。

而且老警探注意到，自己搭档的信息素味道发生了微妙的变化，如果说以前是冬季雪后几不可闻的雪松味，那么此时就是春季萌发新叶时的雪松——无比接近Ω的方向。

康纳咬着牙，LED灯环完全变成红色且毫无恢复迹象，半分钟后，他终于得以在满屏的红色警告中理出空当，呲着牙断断续续地回复面前焦急的银发警探：“程式本身…没有….问题，但是这个测试….的…前两步结束之后，会自动进行最后的第三步。……即便断开测试程式的数据传输也不行，它是直接唤醒系统功能的…可能这个程式不是…单纯用来检测程式正确性的…”

汉克·安德森也不好受，几近密闭的空间里突然发散的高浓度Ω信息素简直和在雪山旁大声练唱高音一样糟，红潮瞬间从这位银发警探的脖根染到脸颊，他的手慌忙而颤抖着从怀里掏出难得带上的抑制剂，拔开封口，艰难地对准自己上臂血管而后咬牙扎下。

“第三步？该死的什么第三步？”

感受着推进体内的冰凉药剂和逐渐开始不再上升的疯狂冲动，汉克才有余力吐口气，焦急地晃了晃搭档，连指责也说不出来。

如果康纳不停下来，这短效抑制剂提供的小小镇定冰块被狂猛的发情热潮蒸发也只是眨眼功夫。

“呼哈…..强制唤醒Ω的发情期，并且….呼…需要α标记才能让程式停下来….没有其他办法，抑制药物也不行。” 康纳努力抬起僵着的手，扯开一些紧紧系着的领带。

来自Ω系统程式的压力令他甚至感觉连模拟呼出的空气都是热的，自然没发现地下室里本就安静的空气现在变得简直寂静无声。

“……？”

汉克·安德森感觉到了身边突然的安静，回头一看才发现除了康纳，其他一同协助案子的警员视线全聚集到了自己这个全场唯一的α身上。

“喂，你们不会是打算……？”安德森副队长一回头，嘴张着还没把“让我来吧？”说出口，克里斯就朝他竖了一下拇指，表达了一下“加油！”的来自同事的美好祝福意愿，就和其他警员默契地后移一步退出地下室，紧接着门就被“砰”地狠狠关上了。

虽然其实是在一起一段时间了但是这么打上一炮真的好微妙吧？不微妙吗？很奇怪吧！

银发警探的内心已经开始边踹门边咆哮了，但他转念一想，突然开始庆幸康纳一直都是和自己一同外出处理案子，不然这种紧急情况自己赶过来还得自我说明“嗯对我是康纳男友，没问题交给我吧我能行！”。

想想都他妈让人尴尬满分。

“康纳你是β吧，我得怎么标记你？你也没有Ω该有的东西吧？！”汉克想深呼吸冷静冷静的时候，才发现空气里浓烈的雪松味已经不知不觉还是让他起了该有的剧烈反应，方才注射用的抑制剂只不过是救急用的短效药物，根本不能在如此高强度的Ω信息素环境里坚持多久。

意外发情的Ω，和十几年不清心但寡欲又因为意外发情的搭档而步入发情的α在一个小房间，用膝盖想都知道会发生什么惨烈的色情事件。

“呼…虽然进入警局的时候被设定为β，但我同样也是台原型机。汉克……男性α和Ω的功能我同样有…..呼啊，不需要……担心。”汉克的手甚至能透过康纳背部感觉到机体内那颗蓝色的心脏正在因为突然进入发情期而剧烈地跳动。

**「警告hguj@:，信^wsnz息素浓度89%，浓&9yhjo度pot65t继续:将#^%损坏*&^」**

**「警告：&%unexp** **发情sarw^期#k800标记^%&##需要** **」**

**「警#告……」**

自走出摸控生命以来从未进入过发情期，而现在过于陌生且强烈的冲击让康纳就像被短路造成的火花点燃的干草垛，又像被炽热岩浆侵蚀的草地，压力值直线上飙。

“标记我！汉克！”仿生人几乎吼着说。

“我的天…”老警探突然没办法继续说下去了，他松开了紧抓着康纳肩膀的手，在犹豫半秒后狠狠地把手里抓着的外套一抛。

“希望你不会因为被我这个臭老头子标记了而后悔。”

而喘息着，握着拳头指节泛白的仿生人却不知哪来的行动力，扯过汉克·安德森的领子就胡乱地吻了上去。

康纳给出的回复当然很明确：“当然不会，Sir。”

草草解开怀里人的皮带扣，褪下合身的西裤，衣物被胡乱扔上已不需要操作的终端屏。至少他们之中的某人还保持着一丝清明的理智，考虑了归途而没有胡乱扔到全是灰尘的地板上。

**「#7hil喜qwsh欢&的人,口腔#@wq,xj快，More， jszz，需要^saqqwH,Hank，Hank！」**

此时他能感受到的，就是热。理智在获得汉克的性交允许后，开始像被浇上沸水的冰块般急速消融。

伴随着情热，热情而造价高昂的舌头讨好着似的舐过警探的犬齿，毫不拒绝搜刮反而慷慨地邀请着入侵者品尝自己。即便是口腔内，汉克也能尝到一股类似牙膏的松木味，可见那股猛然爆发的信息素不单单只充斥在空气中，他确实已经处在紧急状态了。

而现在那丝雪松的味道，到底也是染上了威士忌与微量的火药混杂着的信息素，来自汉克·安德森的味道。

那双沾过毒药，也按过长达三秒门铃的手急切地环上银发警探的脖颈，这攻势看似猛烈，主导权却因为主人的生涩而一直被握在汉克手里。回应着热烈的深吻，那双指腹带着粗糙茧子的手知道事态紧急般顺着西服，沿脊背向下抚上那个甬道的穴口，而他的搭档却突然出声。

“不，不用扩张了汉克，直接，进来。”那张尝过毒药与鲜血的嘴此时离开了老警探，这样说着，还有些红肿。

汉克指尖抵上那个穴口，才惊觉那里早已是泥泞不堪，类似肠液的润滑剂顺着暴露在空气中的大腿根慢慢淌下，抵着汉克小腹的性器早已翘得老高，在汉克的衬衫上留下暧昧不清的水渍。那个甬道口迫切而又贪婪地吮吸着汉克的指尖，渴望更加剧烈的侵入。

“但..”

“呜啊！..没关系，即使腔体破裂，也比系统过热引起数据损坏好…！”康纳此时只能靠在老警探怀里，以此维持站立姿势。

“你不会想我被重置吧！汉克！”

他看不见怀里脸朝后的康纳的表情，但是听见这近乎咆哮的语气，也知道不能再让自己那份犹豫拖延下去了。

“臭小子，被操哭了你也别想逃走！”

牙一咬，汉克直接使力将搭档抱上另一块闲置的控制台，康纳上身至少只是被扯松了领带，而下身现在却完全变成了赤裸着的样子，透着浓重的情色意味。

汉克·安德森希望至少自己的搭档能获得一次不那么匆忙又充满应付的性爱，但事实证明现在只有狠狠占有他，让他被自己完全标记，才是正确的解决之道。

抬高康纳赤裸的长腿让他缠住自己的腰，银发的警探一手掐住仿生人不住抬高，以将兴奋的性器往自己身上蹭的腰，而后一手握住回过神才感受到的胯下与刚刚的犹豫冷静截然不符，炽热的庞然大物。好好地抵住那个贪婪收缩着的小洞，略对准方向后，便毫不犹豫地直接操到最深处。

“呜啊！！！”

仿生人没能抑制住被直接填满的，过于陌生和剧烈的感觉冲击，直接呻吟出声，下腹干净而流着情色液体的性器因后穴被突然的操进最深处而直接溅出了一小股精液。

像是被撕裂的痛，奇怪难耐的麻，来自深处的想要更多的痒，交杂在一起混合成了他无法描述的刺激感受，康纳难以忍耐这样的冲击，张嘴便一口咬在汉克肩膀的肌肉上，而后又仿佛后悔了似的，在松嘴后伸出殷红的舌头舔了舔那个出血的牙印。

也许疼痛也是情欲的猛烈催化剂，虽然汉克并不在乎被康纳咬一口，但这样的刺激让他在将以超出一般水准的巨大性器送进搭档体内深处后，便毫无怜悯地摆胯开始狠狠的抽插。

过于充盈的润滑剂因为过猛的动作被挤出穴口，从两人猛烈交合的地方滴落在地板上，控制屏幕上。

情色的水渍声在地下室里尤为明显。

“呜…汉克，慢……慢点，不要！那里..”他的搭档无法再吐出完整的句子，第一次，并且是和无比喜欢的人做爱，而且即将被标记，心理与程式上所承受的强烈冲击令康纳的思考能力变得支离破碎。

“我当然知道你要快一点，不对吗？康纳……”

甚至能感觉得到警探热烈的气息喷洒在自己后颈。

他因为汉克偶尔残忍地碾磨过后穴内的敏感点而颤抖，不自觉地缩紧小洞，却又浑然不知这样只会被汉克更狠更重地操到更深的地方。

“忍着，离成结还有点时间，我可不想你死。”汉克·安德森把肉棒抽出到只有顶端留在穴口里，康纳急忙往前送腰想要留住巨物，却被汉克按住了腰腹，紧接着就被翻了个身。

“要是无处着地，就踩着我的鞋。”汉克毫无理由地突然说道，仿生人上身伏在控制台上，脚刚刚踩牢警探的皮鞋，喉咙就被汉克的手制住往后带，无法抑制地扬起了头颅。

硬的发疼的巨大性器就着被操开的甬道，对准敏感点残忍碾过，而汉克的牙齿也在此时咬上了康纳的后颈。蓝血所带着的金属味，烈酒般的情欲让他无法控制力度，加快了一次又一次狂野的抽送，越发进到可怕的深处，顶入那个未曾被使用的生殖腔。

又是一记重重的操弄，汉克的性器根部开始胀大。

成结。

几欲被胀裂的感觉令康纳无助地摇着头，却无法说出任何完整的语句，呻吟被捣成碎片，洒落在地下室的地板各处。

大股大股浓稠的精液也在此时猛烈地喷溅进康纳的生殖腔，过于强烈的被射精感让康纳双眼失焦，他张着嘴，唾液从嘴角流下，却迟迟无法从这令人疯狂的刺激里缓过来，更无法注意自系统提示被标记成功后那些刺目的红色警告开始像潮水般退去。他甚至有种小腹发涨的错觉，即便汉克的精液其实并没有那么过量。

成结时射精的时间很长，内壁被自己搭档精液溅射的感觉尤为明显。在大约十分钟后，康纳才缓过神来，扭过头去亲吻汉克发白的胡子和下巴，却倒是被那只有些粗糙的手抚住下颌，深情的长吻也被银发警探赠与自己的搭档。

空气中依然弥漫着浓烈的来自性交的暧昧气味，因接吻带来的细小水渍声依然无法淹没在安静的地下室里，但与之前那样狂野的交合所带来的动静，此时倒是显得温和了。

「**成结标记已成功，标记者：汉克·安德森，注意：无法更改。**」

半响，待康纳才终于能够好好处理这些杂乱的提示和警告的时候，汉克将性器拔出，那一声“啵”的塞子声让康纳的脸毫无抵抗地红了几分。老警探一把捞过自己的外套，不顾康纳后面属于自己的东西还在外淌，严实地把仿生人一裹，一脚踹开早不知道什么时候被解开锁的大门，匆匆地冲进自己的老爷车，在丢给克里斯和那几个不知道到底有没有偷看的警员一个就像老恶魔带着杀气般的眼刀后，挂上警灯一脚油门轰起，随之响起摇滚乐的老爷车就往自家的方向飞驰而去。


End file.
